Hogwarts, A Love Story
by thiswanderingsoul
Summary: A collection of song fics from a bunch of my favorite ships. There will be 17 or more! song fics when it's done!
1. Intro

A while back I got some song fic ideas and wanted to make them into a collection. So in this fic, there's a collection of song fics from all of my favorite ships, there's a lot so bear with me! The ones that will be featured are (in no particular order):

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Ron/Luna

Hermione/Blaise

Hermione/Seamus

Hermione/Draco

Hermione/Fred

Ginny/Draco

Seamus/Pansy

Seamus/Parvarti

Ernie/Pansy

Salazar/Rowena

Draco/Cho

Percy/Orla

Draco/Orla-

Hermione/Viktor

Hermione/Oliver

Remus/Tonks

Enjoy! R+R please! If you have any suggestions for your favorite paring just write so in your review!(no slash please!)


	2. Percy & Orla

The Forecast- Jason Mraz-Percy/Orla

_In the midst of the morning pull up a blanket of a cloud_

_and await for the warning of another come down_

Nothing was going right, I knew I'd get that promotion, the one that will change my life forever make me rich and famous, blah blah. I didn't want that. I just wanted t be a part of my family again. But I can't go home. They'll kill me. I've been rotten, horrible, a total prat.

I pace around outside, getting strange glances.

I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry!"  
a girl looks up at me and smiles beneath her long blonde hair.

"No harm done."

I help her up and she shakes my hand.

"Orla Quirke. I'm a director for the _Prophet. _You look a little stressed out, let me get you a coffee."

I stand there stunned, a beautiful girl asking me out.

"Sure, I'm Percy, Percy Weasley."

_because the water is healthy for the roses in your cheeks_

_my well holds plenty for penny wishin' in your deep end_

_and when the lights go out, no doubt, with you I'll be_

_and crazy is the forecast all week_

we staring dating after that, and I felt light hearted around her, like nothing could go wrong.

"Percy!"

Orla apparated into my apartment one morning.

"Orla! What….!"  
"put your trunks on!"

"What?"  
"we're going to the lake!"  
"The lake! But I have work!"  
"already taken care of!"

"but…"  
"Go on!"

As I sat on the beach at sunset that day with that beautiful girl, I knew I was in love. I also knew what I needed to do with my life. Being away from home killed me. I wanted to them to see I could be happy, even away from work.

I've made up my mind Orla, I've got to go see them!" I say proudly

She laughs and hugs me tight

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

"there's also a couple more things I need to discuss with you."

She smiles softly as I get up from the stair porch.

"what?"  
I smile nervously and then drop down on one knee.

She smiles brightly and turns red.

"Orla, please do me the honor of being with me forever."

"Arthur, when is that boy going to get here?"

"Be nice Molly, he'll probably be scared!"

"who's that mum?"

"Your father's getting a trainee Ginny, isn't that exciting!"  
"who is it?"  
"don't know, he's coming to dinner tonight though."

"oh I'm a nervous wreck Arthur."

He pulls her close.

"It's just a trainee, Molly."

"I meant about your job, what if it's a trick?"  
"In the muggle artifacts division mum?"  
" it could happen anywhere Ronald."

A knock comes at the door.

"He's here! I'll get it."

Everyone's on edge as Molly rushes to the door.

As the door opens, tears spring to her eyes and she comes face to face with her 3rd oldest son.

"Percy! What are you doing here?"  
"hey mum" I mumble softly, shuffle my feet, take a deep breath and look up at the family.

"I'm dad's trainee."  
It's silent for a good minute

"You Perce?" Dad says happily "what about…"  
"I quit." I say confidently " I was wrong, you were all right, all along. I was going to get a big promotion, but I asked for this job instead. It will be better this way."

Mum cries and throws her arms around me

"Welcome home Percy!"

she stops suddenly and looks over my shoulder.

"Percy, did you bring someone with you?"  
I blush hard.

"oh yes I did."

I grab Orla's and she walks in.

"This was the other reason why I took this job, there's less stress and more time at home. Everyone this is Orla Quirke, my fiancée."

The kitchen erupts in sound as I smile back at Orla. She blushes and giggles slightly. I know that life again would be good.

"_and if them rains should fall for sure with you I'll be_

_ah because crazy is the forecast all week long"_


	3. Hermione & Seamus

Raise What's Left Of the Flag- Flogging Molly- Hermione/Seamus

_His eyes they closed and his last breath spoke_

_he had seen all to be seen_

It had already been 6 years since the war began, that fateful night when the world's most powerful sorcerer was killed. A weight settled over my heart that night, one that this many years later won't subside. It speaks of pain, suffering and a tiresome wanting for the end of the fighting.

_A life once full, now an empty vase_

_Wilt the blossoms on his early grave_

I stand at the white tomb next to the school where I had not a care in the world. With a small Ireland flag in my shaking hand., I sigh and stare up into the sky, wondering where he is, if he's thinking of me.

_Walk away me boy, walk away me boy_

_And by mornin' we'll be free_

_Wipe that golden tear from your mother dear_

_And raise what's left of the flag for me_

On top of the grave there's a hole, for flowers, or in this case, a flag.

"Hope you don't mind Professor." I say quietly. " You see, I have no where else to put it. I know that you're gone, but…"

I falter.

"Maybe you can watch over him, give him and those boys strength."

Tears fall from my eyes, falling softly over the grave.

"Please, bring him back to me. It's been too long"

_Then the rosary beads count them one, _

_two, three_

_Fell apart as they hit the floor_

I gasp as I enter our house. There were men standing in the living room, in black suits. One was playing with his glasses, another with his rosary. None look me in the eye, they know what they're here for. I hold back tears. Seamus and I were married 2 years after the war began, and I've feared this day since we recited our vows. I've seen it in his eyes, he want to join the fight. But he's also seen the fear in my eyes, to loose the man I love.

_In our garb of black we must pay respect_

_To the colour we're born to mourn_

I storm to the bedroom and there I see him. Sitting on our bed, head in hands, in the same black suit. The symbol of their band, black suits, black shirts, black ties. All black, the color of despair and dissolution.

He looks up and me, and stands. His suit doesn't fit, it's a little too big. Was his brother's he told me one day, the same day when he told me he'd never wear one of those suits.

"Hermione" he says softly and tears start to fall from my eyes.

"What is this!" I yell " you told me you'd never do this!"

_In his place there grew an angry festered wound_

_Filled with hatred and remorse_

_Where I'd pick and scratch till the blood it matched_

_The silent rage not that fills my lungs_

"I can't stand just sitting here anymore!" he says back, there's fear in his eyes. "I need to be out there."  
"then be with Harry, or with Ron, but not them, not them Seamus."  
"they're family Hermione."  
"they killed your brother!"  
"Voldemort killed my brother!"

_But son a bullet fired from a shapeless guise_

_Leaves but the shell of a Thompson gun_

Anger is in his eyes now. My worst fear has come true.

"you see those men out there, they're in the same situation as I am. They have lovers, wives, children, but they're all willing to out and fight. They're willing to take me in, even though I've never had training. This is a great honor. You know this is what I've always wanted.."

"all I know is that you told me you'd never do this."  
"It's been 5 years since this war started, someone needs to do something."  
"and you think that you and the Black Irish are going to do just that?"

"we're going to try." He stands and slings his bag over his shoulder. "I love you Hermione, but I need to do this."  
"please don't leave me." I fall to the floor, sobbing.  
He kneels down.

"I'll be back love, it's not forever."  
He kisses me, and leaves me sobbing on the cold floor. Some days I think that I've never left that spot.

_Walk away me boys, walk away me boys_

_And by morning we'll be free _

"it's been over a year Professor and I've heard nothing. No one has heard anything from the Black Irish, I fear the worst every day."

I place the flag in the little hole on top of that white tomb.

"Please come home."

The sky grows dark and night approaches. I sit at the grave, just staring, wanting nothing but peace.  
I head soft footsteps behind me, and I turn to look. A silent gasp escapes my lips.

There he stands, in the same black uniform, but now it looks as though it fits. He's grown, but still there is fear in his eyes.

"But the war."

"it will be over soon." He drops his bag and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I couldn't contact you."  
Tears are falling freely now.

"I'm back for good Hermione, I left them. No more Black Irish. It's just you and me from now on."  
We kiss and I hear soft footsteps.

"Hermione?"

I turn to see Ginny holding a baby boy. But the child didn't have flaming red hair, but sandy blonde hair.

"Hermione?" Seamus asks hesitantly.

"Me and you Seamus" I say smiling as I take the baby from Ginny. " and Patrick."

He weeps openly now, holding his son close. All is forgotten, except this moment.

"thank you professor, I knew you could do it."

_Wipe that golden tear from your mother dear_

_And raise what's left of the flag for me_


	4. Seamus & Parvarti

Death Valley Queen- Flogging Molly- Seamus/Parvarti

_I remember you well, from that town you did dwell_

_With a face of an angel in a dump hot as hell_

_When I asked for kiss, you kindly dismissed, so I left my poor heart to the slaughter._

_Tell me dear, what did you fear?_

I met Parvarti on the first day at Hogwarts, here I was a poor Irish boy in need of an adventure, and she was a dainty Indian princess. How could I ever have her? I knew there must be some way.

"Hey Parvarti, look at this!"

"Seamus Finngean, attatching mistletoe to your head is so unbecoming." She scoffed.

"Come on love, just a little kiss?"  
"forget it."

Now here I was at the New Years ball, 7 years later, bored as ever, still waiting for her.

I decided on a stroll outside, just to clear my head. The Great Hall was starting to smell of sweat and punch, and it was way too warm for my tastes. I look up at the moon and sigh.

"_Oi, will you go to the ball with me?" I ask softly as I pass Lavender in the hall._

"_Seamus, we both know you're heart only sees Parvarti, why are you asking me?"_

"_She asked a Ravenclaw."_

"_Then why do you want to go?"  
my eyes plead with her._

"_This may be the only chance I have to prove that I really love her and that I really care."_

So there I was with Lavender as my date. She looked stunning in her light blue robes, but no one came close to Parvarti. Her deep crimson robes hugged her in all the right places, and looked ravishing. I wanted, no, needed her to be mine. I almost felt like I had no chance, just by looking at her.

I dance for a while, but I really can't get into the music. All I can see is Parvarti and that Ravenclaw laugh and dance like there's no tomorrow. My blood boils, I need to cool off.

I can hear everyone start cheering as the New Year slowly approaches.

I hear a light cough and jump. I look over to the side and there I spot the girl my heart's being pining for.

I walk over and sit next to her on the ancient stone bench.

"Hey" I say softly as I sit down.

"Hey" she chokes out. Her eyes were red, and fresh tears were still falling down her face, but admit all of that, she was beautiful.

"Not having a good night?"

"Terrible" she says and wipes her eyes as new tears start to fall.

"Tell me all about it." I say softly smiling and placing my hand on hers.

"I asked Terry Boot to the dance, because I had no one else to go with, and cause he knew Padma and everything. I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get over this guy I really like."

My heart flutters and plummets at the same time. Could it be me?

"So why are you crying?"  
"It didn't work"

I squeeze her hand.

"I'm sure you'll have another chance."

"I'm such a coward, I'll never get another chance."

"Why?"  
"Lavender already got him."  
My eyes shoot up to the Great Hall. I spot Lavender right away, not with a guy, but with Hermione and Ginny. My heart starts to pound. I was Lavender's date, I asked her because Parvarti already had a date.

"She thinks Lavender and I are together." I smile "she likes me."  
"No he doesn't" I say quickly and look at her.

"What?" she says

_Then the ball dropped, and everything fell by the way._

_As your teardrops were falling I forgot to say_

_That I have always loved you._

"He doesn't, he never did, there was only ever one for him."

"But, Seamus, I've always been rude, I pushed you away, why, how…it can't be."

I stroke her cheek, smiling brightly.

"I have always loved you, and I always will."

I pull her in for a soft kiss.

We part and she looks up at me.

"You were the only one Seamus, there never was another."

"shh, love." I whisper into her ear. "Just let me hold you."


End file.
